Eyes Wide Open
by K.Tay1430
Summary: When Maya is raped by a gang to protect Riley, and ends up in a coma, what will happen? Will she wake up? And will Riley ever forgive herself for putting Maya in danger? Lucaya/Riarkle Rated T for Rape, abuse, and self harm. Disclaimer: I do not own girl meets world or any of its characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So this chapter is going to be a little crappy and I apologize! I promise I'll try and make them longer and better as I continue this story! Rated T. Not appropriate for all readers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World, or any of the characters.**

 ****I wake up to the sound of police sirens wailing and sigh. I wish things could be different than they are. I run to my bathroom quietly, hoping that my mother is still at work. I pull a hair tie off my wrist and tie my hair up, before washing my face. I brush my teeth and look up in the mirror. I almost cry when I see my face covered in bruises and scars given to me by my so called mother. I grab some concealer and cover-up everything and then I cover that with some foundation. I cake on makeup until my bruises and scars vanish. I had slept in my outfit for today, so now all I have to do is grab my backpack and run out the door. I feel relived thinking that I won't even see my mom until tonight, but of course it was too good to be true.

I am just about to walk out the door when my mom stumbles out of her room. She smells like alcohol. I whimper quietly hoping that she didn't hear me. "Leaving without a goodbye, Maya?" She asks me, "I-I um, I'm sorry mom I almost forgot." I stutter. My mom walks up to me and slaps me, leaving a red handprint on my cheek. I feel tears in my eyes threatening to spill at any second, but I will them to stay in. "Don't forget again." She says threateningly. "I-I-I won't." I whisper. "What was that?" "I won't." I repeat myself. She laughs menacingly. She grabs my wrist and pulls me to the kitchen. She grabs a sharpie and writes something only my already ink cover arms. _worthless whore_. I start sobbing, and she slaps me again, which only makes me cry harder. "Shut up bitch!" She yells at me. I choke my sobs down, and wipe my tears away. She finally goes back to hear room, and run back upstairs to fix my makeup. On the way out the door I grab my leather jacket to cover the hurtful words on my arms, and run as fast as I can to the subway.

I finally reach the Mathew's apartment, and Riley buzzes me in. I walk to the door slowly and knock. Auggie answers it and I walk in, acting like my home life doesn't suck. "Sup losers!" I say. "Hi Maya!" Riley responds politely. I've always secretly hated myself for not being more like her. She was popular, everyone liked her! And I was just her friend. I was disliked by everyone except for Farkle, Lucas, and Riley. But I still wasn't sure that they cared about me.

"Okay, well we should head to school, we're gonna be late. Come on Riles!" I grab her arm and pull her out the door, unable to stand being around her perfect family, in their perfect apartment, in their perfect neighborhood.

As soon as we get to school, Farkle and Lucas run up to us. Farkle and Riley start kissing softly but soon they are full on making out. They had started dating awhile back, and now they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Me and Lucas watch them awkwardly. "Get a room you two!" I finally break them up. They both blush furiously. We all walk to class together, a happy group of friends, except for the fact that I'm not happy. I've never been truly happy.

I walk into history class, and sit down in front of Lucas like I always do. I start thinking about my crappy life, slowly zoning out. I guess I wasn't paying any attention at all, because suddenly the bell starts ringing. I gather my books and walk to my locker. After putting my books away I go to find Riley. I find her with Farkle making out again. I grab her arm and pull her out of the school. She waves at Farkle, and we head home. We are halfway to the subway when it starts to rain. "Aw crap! We're never gonna get home!" I sigh. "I know a shortcut!" Riley suggests. "Lets go then!" I yell. We are almost to the subway we just have to pass one more ally and we'll be there.

I suddenly feel someone's hand over my mouth and I look at Riley. Her eyes are screaming, and she's struggling against a man holding her to! The two men drag us into the ally and through a side door into some weird place where there's a whole gang waiting. "Look what the cat dragged in." One of them says, walking over to us. He looks at me, then looks over at Riley. He starts to tug on her skirt and I know that I have to protect her.

"WAIT!" I yell. They all look at me expectantly. "If you leave her, you can have me! I won't fight you, just please let her go!" I beg them. "MAYA NO!" Riley shouts. "Riley please, just let me protect you!" I look at her. "Alright, fine. We'll let your little friend go, after we're done with you!" Another man says. I nod my head slowly. They drag Riley in too, gag her and tie her to a chair so she can watch what happens next. One of the larger men pushes me down roughly to the ground, and starts undressing me.

I whimper, but I try to be quiet, knowing that Riley's safety depends on it. After undressing me completely, he pulls down his pants and boxers. I feel like screaming. He puts himself into me. It hurts. Tears spilling out the corners of my eyes. Blood dripping from my slit, as he takes away my innocence. After he's done, the next man takes his turn. They keep going until they've all had a turn. I feel so violated, but at least I kept Riley safe. I look at the girl that apparently fainted.

The men had left long ago, and I was now crumpled on the floor naked afraid and broken. I am crying uncontrollably. After crying for what feels like hours, I finally realize that we have to get out of there, and run to untie Riley. I shake her hard, trying to wake her up. Eventually she does, and she looks at me. She cries when she sees the blood dripping down my leg from my hole, and all of my cuts and bruises. She throughs her arms around me and I wince in pain. She intently notices and removes her arms. "Oh Maya!" She starts crying again. I am still crying from earlier and the tears seem to just keep flowing out of me. "Maya, we have to get you out of here! Do you have you're phone?" She asks me, "I don't know" I mumble.

I look around and finally find it in the pile of blood covered shredded clothes on the floor. Suddenly everthing goes black.

 **Riley's POV**

"MAYA! MAYA!" I scream. I run to her naked body collapsed on the floor. I look around desperately for her phone and dial my dads number. He picks up instantly and I tell him where we are. Thirty minutes later, he busts through the door with Lucas and Farkle. "Riley I was so worried about yo-." Farkle stops cold when he sees Maya. Lucas runs to her side and starts stroking her face. He starts tearing up when he sees how beaten she it. He tries to ignore the stream of blood coming from her slit, signifying that she no longer a virgin. "Dad help me!" I look at him. "Lucas help me get Maya in the car!" He says nervously, obviously uncomfortably since Maya isn't covered by anything. "Yes sire." Lucas says. He takes of his jacket a puts it over Maya, before picking her up bridle style.

We finally get to the hospital and run Maya inside. The doctors have a stretcher waiting for her, and Lucas gently sets her down on it. The nurses rush her in to a room. I try to follow, but my dad stops me. "Riley, we have to wait out here." he says. "Dad I HAVE to be with Maya! You don't understand! She saved me!" I scream at him, not even caring that everyones staring at me. "Honey, what do you mean?" he picks up my hand a messages it, as a poor attempt to calm me down. I tell them everything and we all end up crying. I pick up Maya's phone and look through the pictures, when I come across a video. "Dad, look at this." I poke his arm. Lucas and Farkle look over too.

 _PLEASE DON'T TOUCH RILEY! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME, BUT LEAVE HER ALONE!_ A voice cries out. Its Maya protecting me. _Alright bitch! Wanna protect your poor friend now do ya?_ Maya nods her head slowly. She's sobbing. The man undresses her and they all take turns raping her. She's sobbing hysterically, whispering _Don't worry Riley! You'll be okay! I promise I won't let them touch you!_ The man currently in her slaps her for talking. _Remember bitch, if you don't shut up we can always go mess with you friend over there! NO! I'm sorry please don't touch her!_ We're all crying as we watch the video in silence. Finally Lucas grabs the phone and stops the video.

For the longest time we just sit there, not knowing what to do or say. Until my dad says "Can one of you call Maya's mom? She's probably worried sick about her." Farkle is the one to talk to her. After she hangs up he tears up "I don't think she even cares! she just kept saying how Maya was so stupid and needed to learn how to protect herself, and that she shouldn't be called in the middle of the night just because her pain in the ass daughter got herself raped!" I start crying again and Farkle hugs me "I'm sorry Riley, I wasn't thinking about how that would affect you!" he cries. "Its not that" I cry, "It's Maya! She's never known love! Her own mother doesn't even care about what happened to her!" I sob.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I can't believe how many people have already read and followed my story! When I started writing this I wanted to just kinda show people that no matter how bad you have life, there is always someone who has it worse! Pray for those people!**

I wake up in the waiting room of the hospital with my head on Farkle's shoulder. I sigh when I remember why I'm here. My dad and Lucas are talking with a nurse about something. I walk over to them to find out how Maya is doing.

"Riley, we have news about Maya…" my dad says. "Really? What is it? Is she okay? Can I see her?" I ask hopefully. "Riley, Maya is in a coma and she might not ever wake up!" my dad hugs me. "NO! She HAS to wake up!" I scream. This can't be happening! "This is all my fault! If i hadn't taken that stupid shortcut this never would have happened! If she wouldn't have protected me, she'd still be okay!" I break down and start crying hysterically. My dad hugs me tight as a poor attempt to calm me down.

"Can I see here?" I ask. "Yes. The doctors said that talking and singing helps." Lucas answers. "Lets go!" I run toward her room. I walk through the door and see her. She looks so vulnerable laying there on the bed. She has obviously been beaten badly. She is covered in bruises and cuts. "Maya" I gasp. Her body looks so fragile and when I touch her hand, I feel like I'm about to break her. Lucas walks up behind me. I can here his breath hitch in his throat when he sees her.

A nurse comes in to check on Maya. "So what was she like when she came in?" I ask timidly. "Well, she has lots of bruises and cuts from the rape, but she also has lots of scars that have been there for years and her arms were covered in horrible words written with sharpie that have been there for weeks. I gasp, I had noticed her arms when she woke me up, but I didn't think much of it. I thought the gang did that to her, but now it's apparent that she's been abused at home too. "You mean, her mom did that to her?" Lucas asks. "Most likely, but we have no proof of that until Maya wakes up." the nurse replies. I squeeze Maya's hand, but it's more for my benefit then for hers. _Poor Maya!_

I stay by Maya's bedside until the nurse kicks me out and then I cry myself to sleep in the waiting room. This tradition has been going on for three weeks now. I wake up the next morning with a huge knot in my neck. I sigh and roll my head trying to get it out. "Hey, Riley" I hear a voice I intently recognize as Farkle's. "Hey, Farkle." I mumble. He comes up behind me and messages my neck for me. I sigh and lean into his hands. "We should go see Maya." I say standing up. "Yeah." Frazzle agrees. We walk into her room to see Lucas crying by her bedside. He stands up when he sees us and wipes his eyes.

"Hey Lucas." I whisper not trusting my voice. He just nods in response.

 **Lucas' POV**

I wake up earlier than normal so I can visit Maya. I run in and see Riley asleep in the waiting room. I'm tempted to wake her up, but I want to see Maya alone. I walk in and burst into tears. She looks so frail, like if I touch her she'll shatter. I grab her hand and hold it tight before I start to talk. "Oh Maya, I'm so sorry this happened to you! You deserve so much better!" I can barely breathe I'm crying so hard. "Maya I know this is hard on you and I know that you might not want to wake up, but I need you Maya! I'm so lost without you!" I squeeze her hand tighter willing her to wake up. "Maya, I love you! and maybe I shouldn't, but I do!" I mumble. I lean in and kiss her on the lips softly. I hear someone behind me and turn around to see Riley and Farkle. I hope didn't see that. "Her, Lucas." Riley chokes. I know if I start to talk I'll start crying again, so I just nod. I hug her and Farkle. We stay like that for awhile.

I unwilling go back home to help my mom make dinner. Mr. Mathews was kind enough to let us all have school off for awhile, but I know soon I'll have to go back. I dread going back, knowing that all the kids there are probably saying awful stuff about Maya. I sigh. This isn't fair! Why did this have to happen to Maya of all people! Ever since Maya was put in the hospital I've lost my apatite. I almost never eat and when I'm not at the hospital with Maya, I'm in my room crying. I know my mom is really worried about me, but I don't care anymore.

After dinner I sit on my couch and flip through the channels on TV. I stop when I see a picture of a familiar girl on one of the channels. _Three weeks ago two 13 year old girls were kidnapped by a local gang intending on raping them. One of them, Maya Hart, actually bargained for her best friend and girl named Riley Mathews' safety. This video was taken by one of the gang members using Hart's phone._ The news broadcast continues to show the first few seconds of the video I had seen earlier. _This video continues to show 10 men rape her, however we do not find it appropriate to show that._ The news broadcast go on and on about the story, which I already know. I start zoning out without even realizing it. _It turns out this isn't the first time Hart has been abused. According to the doctors currently treat the comatose patient, when she first arrived her arms were covered in nasty words put there by her own mother. They also found scars on her arms where she had been cutting._ Now this was new. I can't believe all this was going on without my knowledge! I should have been paying more attention to her! Maybe I could have protected her. "That's terrible! No child should ever have to go through that!" my mom comes up behind me. "Yeah" I mutter. "I'm going to talk to the Mathews about this, and as soon as that girl wakes up we are taking her in!" my mom exclaims. "But mom the Mathews are probably going to take her. They've known her longer." I point out. "Yes, but our apartment is much bigger, and they have Auggie! I'm sure they don't want to have to explain to him what happened." my mom counters. "Okay, whatever" I give up.

I vaguely hear my mom talking to Topanga on the phone and I drift off to sleep. I wake up the next morning and once again I run to the hospital. I rush into her room and knee beside her. I once again bed her to wake up like I do every time I come here. After a bit, I start singing to her.

 _Big lights_

 _People_

 _Rushing to grow up before you know_

 _Stop signs_

 _Denied_

 _Everyone tells me I gotta go slow_

 _And its gonna hurt sometimes_

 _No matter what you do_

 _But nothing can change my mind_

 _If I'm too young to fall in love_

 _Why do you keep running through my brain_

 _If I'm too young to know anything_

 _Than why do I know that I'm just not the same_

 _Don't tell me I won't_

 _Don't tell me I cant feel_

 _What I'm feeling is real_

 _Cause I'm not too young_

 _Teardrops_

 _Deep thoughts_

 _Pictures of you and me wherever I go_

 _Laughing_

 _Running_

 _To a place where nobody says no_

 _And its gonna hurt sometimes_

 _No matter what you do_

 _But I've got to fall to fly, yeah_

 _If I'm too young to fall in love_

 _Why do you keep running through my brain_

 _And if I'm too young to know anything_

 _Then why do I know that I'm just not the same_

 _Don't tell me I wont_

 _Don't tell me I cant feel_

 _What I'm feeling is real_

 _Cause I'm not too young_

 _Cause I'm not too young no_

 _Yeah_

I'm almost half way through the song, when her fingers start to twitch. I stop singing and look at her. "Come on Maya, please wake up.." I beg her, and her eyes flutter open. "Maya!" I whisper. "Lucas?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for all the support and interest in this story! In response to Ej I actually wrote it like this intensionally because it leads to something important which I won't be spoiling. A lot of people have been asking me to update this, but what they don't seem to realize is I just started this story a yesterday and it already has quite a few chapters for being so new! So please don't pressure me unless I haven't updated for over 25 hours! Enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Maya's POV!**

I hear someone singing softly. It sounds like a really good song and I really want to find out what its called. I feel someone squeeze my hand and I try to squeeze back, but my fingers just twitch. The singing stops and I hear a voice. "Maya, please wake up" the voice says I open my eyes to bright lights and I shut them quickly. I flutter them open again, but slower this time. I see someones face, it looks like Lucas. "Lucas?" I whisper hoarsely. But then the face changes from one I that comforts me, to one that terrifies me.

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "Maya its just me, Lucas! Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you!" The man says, but I don't believe it for a second. "NO GET AWAY FROM ME! STOP IT THAT HURTS! GO AWAY! STOP TOUCHING ME!" I scream even louder, hoping that someone will come to my rescue, like Riley! Riley! No where is she? He hurt her! He promised he wouldn't touch her! "YOU LIAR! YOU RAPED RILEY! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T IF I DID WHAT YOU SAID! WHERE IS SHE?!" I yell at him. I start punching his arm, but I'm to weak to do any damage.

 **Lucas' POV**

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Maya screams at me. I'm shocked, she actually thinks I'm going to hurt her! "Maya its just me, Lucas! Calm down!" I tell her. "NO GET AWAY FROM ME! STOP IT THAT HURTS! GO AWAY! STOP TOUCHING ME!" she screams even louder. Her eyes suddenly grow huge. "YOU LIAR! YOU RAPED RILEY! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T IF I DID WHAT YOU SAID! WHERE IS SHE?!" she yells at me. She starts punching my arm, but it doesn't hurt anywhere near as much as it hurts to see her so broken and vulnerable. "Maya, listen to me! I didn't touch Riley, I swear!" I'm crying now. "Maya, please its me Lucas! Look at me please!" I beg her. She appears to calm down a little and she stops hitting me. "I'm going to get a nurse okay? I'll be right back." I tell her.

I come back seconds later with a nurse and Riley. The second Maya sees Riley she starts crying again. "Riley! I was so worried about you! I'm so glad you're safe!" she says in-between sobs. "Oh Maya…" Riley is crying too now. Riley explains everything that happened to Maya, while I think about what life will be like now that Maya is so broken. Maya has calmed down a lot and she now looks at me "I-I-I'm sorry for screaming at you and for hitting you.." she looks down at the ground ashamed. "Maya, its okay I understand! You've been through a lot lately." I comfort her. "No, it's not okay! I need to be able to trust you!" she whimpers. "Oh Maya…I'm so sorry!" I stroke her hair. "St-st-stop!" she sits up quickly. "Maya, Maya? Whats wrong?" I ask worried. "Th-They did that to me wh-when they ra" she stutters. "Maya stop. You don't have to say it." I stop her from finishing her sentence. "Okay" she mumbles.

"Maya!" Mr. Mathews runs into the room. "Careful" I warn him. "Lucas! Its one of _them_!" she hides behind me. "Maya, its just Mr. Mathews." I tell her. Mr. Mathews looks at her sadly. "Ms. Hart?" a nurse walks in the room. "Yes?" she responds. "You can be released tomorrow afternoon, I just need someone to sign your release form." the nurse says. "Really?" Maya asks doubtfully. "Yes" the nurse assures her. "Thank you for taking care of her." I tell the nurse as she walks out the door. "I can leave…" Maya whispers. "Where am I going to stay?" she asks. "If you want to, my mom offered to watch you for until you're better…" I offer up. "Thank you." she says gratefully.

 **Maya's POV**

"I can't wait to get out of here!" I exclaim. "Yeah, you defiantly deserve to leave." Lucas agrees with me. Mrs. Friar is currently signing my release forms. "I feel so guilty letting your mom do this for me…" I say. "Hey don't you worry about it ma'am" he says tipping his imaginary cowboy hat. "You're such a huckleberry, Ranger Rick!" I playfully slap his arm. "What ever makes you happy…ma'am." he laughs. "I missed all those nicknames, its good to have them back" he says. "You missed the nicknames?" I say in a mock hurt tone. "Okay you two have got to stop flirting its disgusting." Farkle says. "I could say the same about you and Riley! You two are constantly making out!" I laugh. "What about me?" Riley walks up to us. "Nothin'!" I laugh. "Maya, don't make me tickle it out of you!" Riley gives me a look. I laugh and run off.

Riley runs after me until she corners me. She starts to tickle me, but suddenly its not Riley. Its them again. I cower and roll myself in a ball in a corner and start crying and screaming. "NO PLEASE! NOT THIS AGAIN! ANYTHING, BUT THIS!" I scream. I see two other figures run up to me and wait for the worst. "MAYA, MAYA! Snap out of it!" Its Lucas. I recognize the other figure as Farkle. I look over at the person who was tickling me and I realize my mistake. I cry even harder when I see their concerned expressions. "Maya, breathe its okay! I'm sorry I forgot!" Riley says. I take deep shaky breathes before speaking. " I'm sorry you guys…I'm such a bitch!" I cry out. "Maya, you're not! Don't even say that!" Farkle scolds me. "Yes I am! They said I was…" I mumble. Lucas wraps his warm arms around me and holds me until the tears stop flowing. "Can we just go now…" I whisper. "Yeah we can go, Maya." Riley says.

Mrs. Friar drove us all to their apartment, where I will be living until I am well enough to live with the Mathews. "I'll take you to your room." Lucas says. "Okay…" I mumble. We all follow Lucas to the guest bedroom. "It's not much, but you can redecorate it if you want…" Lucas says, rather ashamed. "Not much? This is so nice! Way nicer than any room I've ever stayed in!" I exclaim. And it's true! The room is really nice! It has a full size bed, with a matching dresser, nightstand, and desk! The walls are plan white, but at least they don't have hurtful words written on them. The floors are dark hardwood and there's a nice white rug covering most of it.

"Come on, I'll show you the rest of the place." Lucas says. We follow him down the hallway. "This is the bathroom. You get the right half of the counter." he goes on. "This is my room. Come in whenever you need anything." he tells me. I nod my head in response. "This is my moms room, but you probably won't go in there very often." he points to a door. "Okay so thats basically it. Um do you need anything?" he asks me. "Um maybe some clothes and um some pads…" I say quietly. "Okay…um you can borrow some of my T-shirts until we have time to go pick your stuff up from your apartment and my mom can probably help you with the _other_ problem…" Lucas answers awkwardly. Riley and Farkle start snickering at the last part. "Grow up you two!" I yell playfully. "Nah" Riley says.

We say goodbye to Riley and Farkle and then me and Lucas decide watch a movie. We watch something called _if i stay_ on my request. I chose it manly because it was about a girl in a coma and it reminds me of well me. I cry throughout the whole movie because I relate to it so much. After the movie I didn't feel like moving much so me and Lucas both fell asleep on the couch. I'm almost asleep when I hear Lucas say something. "I love you so much, Maya…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the cliff hanger! (even tho it wasn't much of one!) I still can't believe how many people already have followed this story and reviewed! Originally I was just writing this story just to see what would happen! Never in a million years would I have guessed so many people would respond! I smiled the whole time I was writing this because of all you guys!**

 **Maya's POV** (Still)

 _"_ _I love you so much, Maya…"_

He obviously doesn't know I'm still awake. I don't know what to do. Pretend I didn't hear, or respond. "I love you too, Lucas…" I whisper. Lucas' steady breathing stops. "You weren't supposed to hear that!" he whisper yells. "I know…" I respond, "but I did…" suddenly Lucas realizes what I said. "Wait, you love me too?" he asks timidly. I look up into his eyes and nod my head. **(Author note: TAKE THAT RUCAS FANS!)** He leans down slowly and we share a gentle short kiss. I smile at him and he smiles back at me. I fall asleep in his arms, with that same ridiculous smile on my face.

I wake up the next morning to see Lucas smiling at me. "You were watching me sleep? Thats just weird huckleberry." I smirk at him. "I can't help it! You look right pretty when you sleepin'!" Lucas says. "Say that again and I will jack you up son!" I grin evilly. "Whatever makes you happy ma'am!" He says tipping his imaginary cowboy hate. I shudder with 'disgust' or is it maybe lust?

"Did that really happen last night?" Lucas asks me. "Yeah, I guess it did…" I smile. He leans down and kisses me, softly at first, but it gets heated quickly. Suddenly I don't feel like I'm kissing Lucas anymore. I am back in that dreadful building being kissed by one of the gang members. I pull away from the kiss nervously with tears in my eyes. "Oh Maya! I'm so sorry! I forgot!" he apologizes. "I-I wasn't kissing you…I was back _there_ with _them_!" I sob. Not really because I'm scared anymore, but because I feel bad for not being able to kiss Lucas. "Oh Maya…" Lucas hugs me. "I'm sorry Lucas…" I whimper. "You have nothing to be sorry for!" Lucas scolds me. "I just need to it slow…" I tell him, afraid he'll change his mind and want someone who isn't so afraid and pathetic. "Okay, I understand." he assures me.

I don't understand why I have to be so afraid. Maybe I should try and get over it! I know Lucas would never hurt me. So I tackle him and start kissing him passionately. He breaks away and my eyes start to water up. "What did I do wrong?" I whisper timidly. "Nothing! I just wanted to tell you that if you get uncomfortable to tell me so I won't scare you!" Lucas reassures me. I nod and we go right back to making out. "Lucas!" Mrs. Friar suddenly walks into the living room. Me and Lucas break away immediately.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she grabs his arm and pulls him off the floor. "Mom calm down, we were just kissing…" Lucas blushes so red it would put a tomato to shame. "Hun, do you really expect me to believe that? Us Friars have an intense sex drive and me leaving you alone with a hot horny girl is not a responsible choice as your mother." she gives him a stern look. I start cracking up at that last part. "Mrs. Friar I promise we were just kissing, nothing more, nothing less." I say out of breathe from all of my laughing. "Uhuh…" she responds sarcastically. "Mom!" Lucas whines. "Okay okay fine, but if I catch you two having sex I will put you in the shed, Lucas!" Mrs. Friar grins. I can't control my laughter at this point. "I wouldn't laugh so hard if I was you Maya! Because if I catch you, I'm going to have to call Mr. Mathews, and we both know where that would lead!" she warns me. I stop laughing and blush at the thought. Finally Mrs. Friar leaves the room.

"That was awkward…" I say trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah, my mom can be a little quite to jump on conclusions…" Lucas states. There's a knock at the apartment door and Lucas goes to answer it. Riley and Farkle walk in and sit on the couch next to me. "Hey Maya!" Riley greets me. "Hey Riles!" I smile and give her a hug. "Don't I get a huge?" Farkle teases. "Okay fine. come here Farkle." I smile. He hugs me a little too tight and I wince in pain, but thankfully I don't think anyone noticed. Well, until Lucas gives me a worried look. Farkle releases me and I can finally breathe again.

 **Farkle's POV**

I feel so bad for Maya. I know she's just putting on a brave face, but I can tell she's dying inside. I wish she knew it's okay to cry and be broken, but she's Maya Hart she has to be the tough one.

I feel like somethings different between Maya and Lucas. They are acting really weird. "Ohhh…" I say under my breath. Suddenly it all makes sense! Lucas is looking at Maya the way I look at Riley! They are totally in love with each other! I give Lucas a seductive look and then nod my towards Maya. He blushes a deep shade of red and slowly nods his head. "So you guys are together than?" I ask him. "They are? YAY!" Riley screams in my ear. "Lucas and Maya, sitting in a tree, G, first comes love, than comes marriage, than comes a baby in a baby carriage." Riley sings. I look at Maya, she looks scared about something. "Maya, what's wrong?" I ask her. "I-I…no…I can't…I just" she sighs. "Maya whats wrong, talk to me." Lucas looks at her. "I'm not good for you!" she cries out. "What are you talking about?" Lucas looks worried. "I can't be with you!" she starts to sob. "Maya, why not?!" Lucas asks. "Because…I'm…I'm not a virgin…. and you need someone else…" Maya takes deep breaths obviously stressed. "Maya! That's not your fault!" Lucas looks horrified. Maya runs into her room crying.

"I'm gonna go check on her…" Lucas sighs. "No, let me." Riley stands up and walks toward Maya's new room.

 **Maya's POV**

I run out of the living room and into my room. I lean my back against a wall and slide down slowly. I hear a knock on the door and then Riley walks in. "Do you want to talk about?" she asks, "Lucas is really worried about you…" she states. "I can't be with him! He deserves someone innocent and pure! I'm dirty and broken. He shouldn't have to worry about me!" I cry out. "I already made my choice, Maya." Lucas walks into the room, "And I chose you."

"I love you, Lucas." I whisper. "I love you too, Maya." he responds. I kiss him passionately and soon we're full on making out. Riley clears her throat and reminds us that she's still in the room. "Sorry Riles." I mumble. We all leave the room and sit back on the couch. "Are you okay Maya?" Farkle looks at me worriedly and I nod my head.


End file.
